


Saved

by woof_woof_1113



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonding, Cuteness overload, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, but honestly I didn't intend it to be shippy, it can be read as a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woof_woof_1113/pseuds/woof_woof_1113
Summary: They both have nightmares. They don't know how to deal with them, wanting comfort like food and water. At least they managed to find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Usopp, Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a native English speaker, all corrections are absolutely welcomed. I double checked for misspells, however my grammar can be weird, I'm really sorry for that.
> 
> I felt extremely soft writing this. Was heavily inspired by the song Hayd - Safe & Sound, feel free to listen to it if you want to. As I mentioned in the tags, I am not a Luffy/Usopp shipper, I just see them as two dummies who don't know what personal space is (or at least I know for a fact Luffy doesn't).
> 
> Btw, this fic can be read either after Enies Lobby and Water 7 or Post-Timeskip, doesn't really matter. There are no spoilers tho, just to be clear, it makes sense... somewhere. Idk where. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! I hope you'll like it as much as I liked writing it <3

Nightmares have been bothering them both tonight, not letting go for a while. They both knew that they weren't alone, especially in the men's cabin full of their crewmates, and yet they felt somewhat lonely. They also acknowledged each other and tried to do something about it, although to no avail. They just tried to sleep again, to have, for once in this long night, a decent dream, without the silent screaming and terror.

One of them had to do something and, surprisingly, the move was made by one of the most cowardly people in, possibly, the whole world. He stood in front of Luffy's bunk, looking the boy in the eyes, exchanging looks. They stared at each other for about a minute when the captain moved slightly so that his best friend could lay on the bunk with him. They made little noise, trying not to wake the others.

When they were both in comfortable positions, cuddling each other and staring into each other's eyes, everything seemed to stop. The time, the value, the world paused and the things that bothered them appeared to be so insignificant now. Luffy and Usopp seemed to have reached a new level of communication, the kind of thing only the best friends in the world would have. There was no need to say a word as if they could read each other's thoughts without any trouble.

Finally, they silently agreed to try to sleep. Luffy turned around, making the bunk swing in the air slightly. Usopp wrapped his arms around Luffy's torso and Luffy in return softly grasped Usopp's darker skin toned hands. They could feel each other's steady breathing, relaxing and succumbing to sleep more and more.

A couple of hours later Usopp woke up by the sudden movement beside him. Luffy seemed to have a nightmare again, despite the support his best friend was so eager to provide. Usopp realized they slightly moved from their original pose, their hands and bodies separated. Luffy struggled, quietly moaning in fear, forming tears in still closed eyes. The sniper couldn't take it anymore: he squeezed, maybe even a little violently, his captain's hand, and pressed his head against his own with the free hand. The sobbing and shaking soon stopped as Luffy seemed to calm down, even forming a little smile and a soft, sleeping expression. Usopp sighed heavily, slowly relaxing with Luffy by his side.

There were no more nightmares for a while. The morning sun came as the other crewmates warmly smiled at the sight of their captain and sniper, cuddling with each other in a cute, though a little bit clumsy, way. Usopp's head was almost falling from the bunk, Luffy's whole body on top of him. The boys snored, drool coming from both of their mouths. The crew decided not to wake them too early and let them sleep until early noon. No one made a big deal out of it, knowing that there was nothing too important that they needed to know.


End file.
